Question: A plane flew at a constant speed and traveled $762$ miles in $5$ hours. How many miles would the plane travel in $3$ hours at the same speed?
Explanation: We're trying to find the number of miles the plane could travel in $3$ hours. $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $152.4$ ${5}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${762}$ $ \div 5$ $ \div 5$ ${hours}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${miles}$ If in ${5}$ hours, the plane can travel ${762}$ miles, then in $1$ hour, the plane can travel $152.4$ miles. $3}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${457.2}$ $1$ $\longrightarrow$ $152.4$ $ \times 3$ $ \times 3$ ${5}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${762}$ ${hours}$ $\longrightarrow$ ${miles}$ So, in $3}$ hours, the plane can travel ${457.2}$ miles.